Tiny OTP Music Drabbles
by KottaKitty
Summary: Put your music on shuffle; write a little fic of your OTP in the duration of that fic!
1. Mix 1

Put your music on shuffle; write a little fic of your OTP in the duration of that fic!

I'm Gunna mark this as complete but I might add to it every now and again :) It's a nice easy way to practice lots of different writing styles and also write about the tiny OTP

Little Jedtavius drabbles

1\. **A Well Respected Man- The Kinks:** Octavius was a very hardworking man, he would awake the minuet night struck and commence his general duties efficiently. But more recently he'd been distracted from his structured lifestyle by probably the least organised person he'd ever met. Jedediah Smith was reckless, careless and overall quite hopeless. But Octavius couldn't help but find him extraordinary endearing. Maybe his duties could wait every now and again.

2\. **Budapest – George Ezra:** "Hey, Octy." Jedediah began nervously as he parked the RV in a quite part of the museum.  
"What is it Jedediah, you seem troubled." Octavius asked, light concern lacing his voice as he looked over at the uncharacteristically quiet Jed.  
"You know that," Jedediah began, he was never good at expressing feelings "You know, I'd give anything up for you right? I'd drop anything juts so I could be with you. Ya mean so much to be Octy." He finished, tipping his hat to cover his reddening cheeks.  
Octavius replied simply with a warm smile and gentle kiss to Jedediah's cheek. Their relationship was truly blessed.

3\. **Flaws – Take That:** It was not like them to fight. Squabble and joke yes. But they haven't fought like this since Cecil tried to steal the Ahk's Tablet. Neither knew how the fight had escalated so badly. It had all began with Jedediah ranting about how perfect Octavius was, but then he mentioned how he felt the other man was too good for him. At first Octavius was simply trying to correct Jed and show Jedediah how perfect he was. But for some reason Jedediah would not listen to reason and then they began arguing just like old times… The other inhabitants of the museum hoped they would work this all out soon, it was sad to watch them suffer like this. Perhaps they loved too much?

4\. **Habits – Neon Trees:** Yes I know it's a bad idea to fall for the head of the football team, it wasn't in my power okay? It started off with just me having tutor him in English. He was so annoying, and he had all of these ridiculous little habits (don't get me stated on all the table tapping.) But then this one day I was walking to lesson and someone threw something at me, they then proceeded to laugh like it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen! I went to give whoever it was a piece of my mind but Jedediah was already there, sticking up for me. I'd never experienced that before. After that I was sold to that beautiful fool.

5\. **I Go To Sleep - Pretenders** "I always make sure you're the last person I thing I think of before dawn strikes, I like to think they keeps you on my mind as the day passes." Octavius stated absentmindedly as he and Jed strolled hand in hand though the museum. It's always kind of sad when they have to part from one and over at the end of each evening. The par had become so inseparable that having to part ways caused a kind of heart ache that both of them could never put in to words.


	2. Mix 2

1\. **Waterloo Sunset – The Kinks:** They meet at the train station twice on every day of the working week. They never talk. Only catch a glance at each other every now and again, too shy to even begin talking to one and other. One day the train home was delayed so they stood near to each other for longer than usual, they were alone and the sun was setting.

The moment just felt right so Octavius took it upon himself to make the first move "So… where do you work? Sorry that probably seems creepy I'll just go back too-" he got more and more flustered as he went on.

"Finaly!" Jed cried which surprised the other man. Jedediah recomposed himself "Sorry… I've been dying to talk to you for so long" he laughed awkwardly. After that the ice couldn't have been more broken and they never spent a train journey in silence again.

2\. **You Didn't Have To Go – Grouplove:** Octavius thought back longingly to the night 5 years ago when Jedediah had slipped and fallen out of one of museums windows. It was so close to dawn that there was no way of getting Jed back in time. Octavius still felt it was all his fault after all this time. Jedediah was one in a million to him and now he had to spend his evenings alone. He just wants his Jed back; he couldn't move on from someone so life changing.

3\. **Shine – Take That:** "Octavius will you stop bein' so cautious and live a little **!** " Jed said as he tested the string which he'd a mad a swing out of. He'd made a piece of string in to a lasso and hooked it on to a prong of a hat stand, making a perfect rope swing for someone of his size.

"I am unsure if it is safe. I do not wish to have my legs snapped off; I hate the feeling of super glue as much as you do Jedediah." Octavius said as he looked over the edge of the box they were standing on.

"Suit yourself!" Jed shrugged as he swung himself off the edge. The string broke and Jedediah fell. Octavius just sighed and went to fetch Larry, he heard Jed yell "Don't you dare say I told you so!" in a frustrated tone.

4\. **Disco 2000 - PULP:** I never knew Octavius would grow us to be so successful. We had all these plans in high school to make it big together, but then we had this huge argument and we near spoke again. I saw him on TV today, he's the CEO of some big company now and I've gotta admit I'm so proud. But he's married someone else now and he has two kids! That's crazy… I'm so jealous. I want to meet up again. I've wanted to since the day we spilt. It's so strange now were both fully grown, I just want to see him again. I'll search him up; we'll meet this Sunday and boom we'll be in love again! That's possible… Right?

5\. **Who Loves You Pretty Baby – Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons:** "I don't appreciate surprises." Octavius grumbled as Larry held him on the palm of his hand.

"I think you'll appreciate this one Octavius." The night guard chuckled as he knew what Jedediah had planned.

"Well it had better be about the Roman Empire, not cowboys. Where is Jedediah anyway? Shouldn't he be here to look at the new part of the museum?" Octavius was somehow so oblivious that it was his birthday party they were going too; it hadn't taken much to convince him they were looking at a new expansion of the museum.

Larry opened the doors with a grin. "Happy birthday! Jedediah and a few other exhibits cried from inside. Octavius' eyes welled with tears, Jedediah certainly knew how to put on a celebration.


	3. Mix 3

**11\. BomBom- Macklemore ft. The Teaching:**

Jedediah and Octavius didn't always need words to know what the other was thinking; their connection ran deeper than the ocean. A simple look or the slightest movement and one would know when the other was uncomfortable. For instance, a few days ago Lancelot had begun convocation with the pair. Completely harmless at first, but then things started getting quite inappropriate. Jedediah didn't want to say anything because he knew that he would embarrass Octavius if he started acting like a jealous boyfriend (which he wasn't). But then Lance said something completely over the line. Octavius locked eyes with Jed for a moment and Jedediah knew that it was more than okay for him to get Lance to _"Shut his goddamned pie hole and talk to someone else about that sort of stuff!"_ yes he may have been a bit rude but he didn't care.

 **12\. Rock the House – Gorillaz:**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jedediah said worriedly to Larry "It's just that, I don't think Attila even gets the rules of Basketball."

"Don't be silly Jed, it'll be fun!" Larry reassured him as he went to give his team a pep talk.

Jed looked on nervously at everyone getting ready to play the first ever 'Annual Museum Basketball Tournament'. Octavius had told him it was a bad idea to join in. Jed didn't even know why he'd joined now; he could hardly roll the ball let alone bounce it. Being small really sucked sometimes, well, all of the time actually. Jed was pulled out of his brooding thoughts by the familiar sound of the horn of a tiny RV, "Octy?"

"I thought you could use a hand, Larry said we can play using the car!" Octavius said proudly.

Jedediah really did love that Roman sometimes, well, all of the time actually.

 **13\. Seven Seas of Rye –Queen:**

If you asked Octavius what he loved most about Jedediah he'd tell you _"there is too much to choose from"_ then begin listing off lots of little things the other man does basically every day that just makes Octavius' little heart swell with adoration. At a push he'd be able to choose one thing though. Romans were very prim and proper people, to be as wild, brash and carefree as Jedediah was unheard of in his time. Octavius found that painfully endearing strait away and he's never felt that way about anyone else since. If you asked Octavius what one thing he loved most about Jedediah he'd tell you _"his sense of adventure. He brings out the very best in me, I feel truly alive when I'm with him."_

 **14\. Let In the Sun – Take That:**

"One day I want to experience the sunrise." Octavius stated one day when he and Jedediah were just sitting around, doing nothing in particular.

"Well ya just need to look out of a widow Octy." Jed said sounding a bit puzzled, he and Octavius had watched the sun together many times; they just made sure Larry knew to put them back in their Dioramas so they didn't get stolen.

"No, I wish to experience it Jedediah, to be outside and feel a breeze in the air and the warmth of the sun on my skin." He looked longingly to a window in a distance.

"One day we'll do it Octy. When we're both ready, I'm sure It'll be great."

"Especially if I'm sharing it with you, dear Jedediah."

 **15\. Bring it all Back – S Club 7:**

"Octavius!" Jed yelled dramatically as he burst through the door to the other man's University dorm.

"Jedediah this had better be important. Its 2AM and I have an essay due in tomorrow... today. Shit." Octavius groaned and rubbed his eyes then furiously stated tying away again.

"You always tell me off for procrastinating, can't believe you're panicking about an essay now." Jed mused with a grin. Octavius didn't look best pleased with what he'd just said so Jedediah quickly got back to what he was originally talking about "Anyway! I found an old CD of pop songs and I thought me an you-" that was as far as he got before Octavius had cottoned on to what he was about to say. It took Octavius exactly five seconds time to push Jed out of his room.

 _I think there's been a Take That song on all 3 chapters? Idk man i just really like Take That #BritishPride_


	4. Mix 4

**16\. National Anthem – Lana Del Ray:**

Jedediah fiddled nervously with the rim of his suit, he wasn't used to dressing so formally and frankly he didn't know how his husband wore a suit every day. It was so constricting and plain uncomfortable; he had to admit he looked bloody amazing in it though. Octavius had said himself that when they got home he should _"keep the suit on until I can take it off myself in the bed room."_ Octavius was surprisingly open out their more private relations which always took Jed off guard. As Jedediah watched his husband talk business with several other business men around them, he couldn't help but smile at how much they'd achieved.

 **17\. Jimmy Iovine: Macklemore (Ft. Ab-Soul):**

Octavius is desperate. He'd spent far too long at the bottom of the barrel, playing tiny gigs in small bars for next to nothing. He cursed his passion for performing every day, he wasn't happy unless he was singing so he refused to get any kind of job that didn't involve that. Sadly the music industry is notoriously hard to succeed in. But it's all he wants, all he needs. So he's going to do it. He finds the office of Diorama Records, the biggest music producers in America. He's got a gun hidden in his suit pocket, and he'll use it if he has to. Somehow he manages to blag his way past numerous security officers and secretaries. Next thing he knows he standing in front of a large daunting door with an engraved on a gold plaque on it stating the name "Jedediah Smith". It's now or never and he is desperate.

 **18\. Art Pop – Lady GaGa:**

"So, uh, did you paint this?"

Octavius looked up startled from his phone "Yes," he coughed "I did." No one had even spared a second glance to his art in the exhibition all evening. It was quite disheartening, but such is the life of an artist.

"It's really great." The stranger smiled "It looks like a photo! Of this um-" he looked closely to the description of the piece "Augustus Caesar… That Roman guy? Cool."

Octavius was entranced by the beautiful stranger, the way he seemed so interested in the artwork was making Octavius perhaps over think the situation. Could they belong together?

"I'm Jedediah by the way." The other man stuck his hand out for a friendly handshake.

"Octavius. Thank you for your comments by the way, they mean a lot to me." From that point on they were inseparable; numbers were exchange at the end of the evening of course.

 **19\. Save The Party – Grouplove:**

Jedediah sat worriedly by Octavius' bedside. They were plastic models; they shouldn't be able to get sick. Well maybe they could get a little cold or two but this was something different, Octavius' seemed as if he were dying. There had been a strange influx of these illnesses passing though the museum. It was as if they were all being forced to relive the pain of their death on anniversary of it. It was a grim sight to behold as there was nothing Jedediah could do other than try his best to keep Octavius cool as his body reacted to pain as if it'd been poisoned.

 **20\. Light My Fire – The Doors:**

I told Jedediah that it wasn't a good idea to try and light a campfire for us. He claimed a small fire wouldn't hurt because it was just for us. To which I told him that any fire is dangerous and should be handled carefully. He didn't listen though, so now he looks even more like Lancelot. Which I find both hilarious and endearing. He is rather frustrated though, hopefully Larry can reshape his nose sometime soon. Perhaps dear Jed has learnt to be more careful now? I highly doubt it though.


End file.
